Lies of Her Father
by SPBCx0xo
Summary: What if Elizabeth’s mother didn’t die? What if her father kidnapped her from her mother and fled to Port Royal? Would her mother try to find her? And what about Will, would they still fall in love? Read and find out!
1. Marraige Bliss Not Funny Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters from the movie that appears in this story. I only own the characters that I made up for your reading pleasure.

**Summary:** What if Elizabeth's mother didn't die? What if her father kidnapped her from her mother and fled to Port Royal? Would her mother try to find her? And what about Will, would they still fall in love? Read and find out!

**Lies of her Father**

_1 year after the encounter with Barbarossa:_

_**Chapter One- Marriage Bliss**_

An aggravated Elizabeth sat across from Will while trying to bandage her wounded hand in a flustered manner as she asked Will questions upon questions. "What sort of a man trades a man's life for a sip?"

Will (while taking Elizabeth's hand), "A pirate. Here, let me." As Will began to wrap Elizabeth's hand Elizabeth continued.

"Thank you."

"You said you gave Barbarossa my name as yours, why?" Will questioned.

"I don't know," answered Elizabeth as she winced and pulled her hands away from Will.

In an apologetic tone Will continued, "I'm sorry, blacksmith's hands- I know, they're rough."

"No, I mean yes, they are. But don't stop."

"Elizabeth… Elizabeth… Elizabeth!"

As she jolted awake from her slumber Elizabeth looked around. She was in her room, in her bed, with her Will, who was trying to wake her up.

"I'm sorry I startled you," began Will, "But it's late in the morning, and I thought you would like to be awakened."

"Thank you darling," Elizabeth said as she sat up in bed and leaned over to kiss her husband good morning while absentmindedly running her hand along her very large stomach.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Inquired Will.

"Great, I'm happily married, with child, and you know what's best of all?"

"What?"

"I love you!" Sitting up even taller Elizabeth tackled Will to the bed before planting soft kisses all over his face.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Will responded, with his own kisses.

_Meanwhile---_

"We're pulling ashore ma'am." One of the crewmen said to the lady who was standing at the bow of the ship, staring intently at Port Royal. "Ma'am, did you hear me, I said we're pulling ashore, you have to go get your belongings from below deck and prepare to descend off the ship."

Turning around the lady said, "I heard you, and thank you."

"No problem, Ms. Swann," answered the crewman.

Turning around, Meredith Swann headed below deck to her cabin. Her thoughts, however, were focused around her daughter. Her son of a bitch husband took her baby girl from her nine years ago and fled from England. The only thing Meredith knew was that Weatherby Swann, her husband, took off for the Caribbean with their daughter. He took their daughter from her and told little Elizabeth that her mother had died. For nine years Meredith Swann had searched the Caribbean, and recent information acquired from a pirate captain she met along the way led her straight to Port Royal, and hopefully, straight to her daughter.

She remembered meeting the pirate captain like it was yesterday.

_Flashback:_

Walking along the streets of Tortuga, Meredith Swann for the first time in her life realized how filthy pirates really were, the other night she even saw a man sleeping with a bunch of pigs! But, she was a woman on a mission, and that mission was to find her daughter, and nothing could keep a mother from her daughter, nothing.

"'Ello love." Came a drunken voice from behind her.

Turning around quickly Meredith stopped in her tracks, in front of her stood a pirate, with his hand extended towards her as if he wanted to shake her hand. 'A friendly one?' Meredith questioned herself. Nevertheless, Meredith shook this pirate's hand.

"The names Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow. What be your name lass?"

"My name is Meredith, Meredith Swann. By any chance have you…"

Jack cut her off, "Did you just say Swann?"

Meredith looked startled, "Why yes, have you by any…"

Once again, Jack cut her off. "You wouldn't happen ter have any relation to an Elizabeth Swann would ye?"

"Yes! Yes, she's my daughter! Have you any idea where she is?" Cried a frantic Meredith.

"That's interesting, very interesting."

"Why, why is that interesting Mister Sparrow? Do you have any idea of where my daughter might be?"

"It's captain, captain Jack Sparrow. And yes, I know where ye daughter might be, in fact, I know ye daughter."

"You know Elizabeth?" Screamed Meredith, "How do you know her? Is she well? Where is she?"

"Aye, one question at a time lass. How do I know her ye ask? Well, that be a long

story, lucky for you I have all the time in the world."

_End of Flashback:_

Meredith emerged back on deck just as the disguised _Black Pearl_ docked. Captain Sparrow walked over to her.

"Ready to find ye daughter lass?"

"I've been ready for this for nine years, Captain."

**_Chapter 2- Not Funny_**

Elizabeth, after planting the last seed, stood up and walked into her cozy little home. Their house was a wedding gift from Elizabeth's father, and although they didn't accept charities, they did allow Governor Swann to promote Will from a blacksmith's apprentice to a blacksmith, and they also allowed Governor Swann to buy Will his very own Smithy.

Placing her hand on her stomach Elizabeth began to speak to the unborn child inside of her, "Hmm, what will daddy want for dinner baby? How about we have a light meal tonight, how about some broth? Sounds good, doesn't baby?"

Reaching up, Elizabeth brought a large container of broth down from the cabinet and then proceeded to pour the broth into a pot to cook it. However, before she could put the pot over the fire, there was knock at the door. So instead of placing the broth in the fire, Elizabeth put the pot aside and went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Elizabeth could have jumped for joy, "Jack!" She launched herself upon the pirate captain, "How have you been, what brings you here, to Port Royal?"

"'Ello love, good to see ye again too. Oh, looks like Will 'aint a eunuch after all, you're 'uge love!"

Slapping Jack playfully Elizabeth answered him, "Jack! Of course he's not a eunuch, he's my William. So, once again, what brings you here, to Port Royal, where, may I remind you, you're a wanted man!"

"Aye, I know I'm a wanted man here Miss Swann, but…"

"It's Mrs. Turner now Jack!"

"Aye, sorry love, old habits die hard. Well, Mrs. Turner, I know I'm a wanted man, but I came bringing good news, for you, Will, and the little one."

"What is it then Jack? Come on, you know I can get impatient!"

"Well alright then lass. I've found ye mother."

Elizabeth's face hardened, "That's not funny Jack, don't joke like that, my mother is dead, and you know it."

"Your mother is very much alive Elizabeth."

"That's not possible Jack, my mother died in a castle raid. That's why my father and I had to leave England."

"And who told ye that Liz?"

"My father."

"And let me ask you one more question Liz, do you remember such a raid?"

"No, but I, Jack, what are you telling me?"

"Your father kidnapped you from your mother Elizabeth, he kidnapped you from her nine years ago and he told you that she died in a castle raid while you were in school. You must have been in such a shock you believed him, because she told me things about you that she must have known you to know these things."

"Who Jack? Who knows me?"

"Your mother love. She said ye had a fiery attitude as a young girl. And ye always had a peculiar interest in pirates. Sound familiar lass. She used to read to you every night before she tucked you in. She wouldn't let your father employ a maid for you, she insisted on nurturing you on her own. She even brought you a locket, a locket that I recall seeing you wear. A gold locket with the letter _E_ engraved into it with diamonds."

"How, how do you know this Jack? I never told you any of this."

"Because she's your mother lass, and she's been searching all over the Caribbean for you for nine years."

"Do you, do you know where she is Jack?" Asked a crying Elizabeth.

A woman appeared from behind Jack.

"I'm right here Elizabeth."

_**Chapter 3- Reunion**_

"M…mom?"

"Yes Elizabeth, it's me."

Meredith opened her arms to her daughter, who willingly ran into them and started sobbing.

"Mommy? But you're, you're dead, daddy said you were dead."

Meredith held onto her sobbing daughter, never wanting to let go again. She had missed to much because of Weatherby Swann, and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

"No, no, no. It's me sweetheart, your father lied to you. Oh, I missed you, so much."

"I missed you too mother."

Meredith looked down at Elizabeth as Elizabeth looked up at her mother, and they locked eyes. 'Those eyes,' Elizabeth thought, it really is her.

_A couple of hours later:_

Will closed the door to the smithy and locked it before heading down the street to his home, the one he shared with his wife, Elizabeth, the woman he loved.

Whistling, Will opened his front door, and stepped inside his home, he was about to call out to his wife when he saw Captain Jack Sparrow , standing, in his Foyer.

"Jack?"

"Aye savvy."

"How've you been Jack?"

"Good, and yourself? I see you got the lass knocked up."

Blushing Will nodded.

"I'm proud of ye boy, you're not a eunuch."

"Where's Elizabeth, Jack?"

"She's catching up with her mother."

"Excuse me?"

So Jack explained what had gone on since he came across Meredith Swann in Tortuga.

"Where are they?" Asked Will?

"In the living room." Answered Jack.

Nodding, Will slowly made his way into the living room, and saw his wife in the arms of a strange lady, crying, laughing, smiling, and frowning.

Elizabeth looked up as soon as she felt another presence in the room. It was Will, Will was home.

"Will, come here."

Walking over to the mother and daughter Will took his wife's outstretched hand.

"Will, there is someone I would like you to meet. Will, this is my mother, Meredith Swann. Mom, this is my husband, William Turner."

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Swann."

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Turner, but if you don't mind, you could call me Meredith."

"Only if you'll call me Will."

"Alright Will, it's a pleasure to meet my son-in-law."

Elizabeth stood up, careful to not disturb her mother, who had not let go of her since they were reunited.

"Mother, Will and I are going to go see father now. Jack will stay with you."

Meredith looked a little reluctant to let her daughter go and see Weatherby, but she knew she had no control over it, and she also knew she wouldn't loose her daughter, not this time.

"I'll see you when you're done sweetheart."

She gave Elizabeth a peck on the forehead before Elizabeth and Will left to go see the governor.

After a few bocks of walking in silence, Elizabeth began talking, "Oh Will, how could he lie to me like that. He told me she was murdered in a castle raid while I was in school and that we had to leave England because it wasn't safe!"

Pulling his wife into his arms Will tried to sooth her, but he found it difficult to understand himself.

"Shh… I'm sure he had his reasons, they probably aren't good reasons, but at least go and listen to what he has to say.


	2. A loss, A Gain

_**Chapter 4- A loss, A Gain**_

Elizabeth and Will ran as fast as they could from the governor's mansion. Things didn't go as smoothly as they would have hoped. Upon hearing from Elizabeth of her mother's arrival he went ballistic. He ordered the first person to see her to take her into custody on the spot so she could be hanged.

"Will, move faster, we have to get out of Port Royal as soon as possible!" A frantic Elizabeth yelled.

Will sped up and within seconds the couple was at their home and, breathlessly, explaining what they had to do.

Meredith and Jack heard the door slam open and quickly walked into the foyer to see what the commotion was about, and upon seeing the young couple they immediately began to worry.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong sweetheart?" Meredith asked as soon as she saw her disheveled daughter.

"We have, we have to leave. Father wasn't as receptive as we might have hoped he would be. He's ordered your arrest and is ready to hang you on the spot." Elizabeth managed to cry out.

"Alright, Will, Liz Imma take Meredith to the Pearl, she'll be safest there, and then I'll come back and get ye, in the meantime start packing!"

Nodding in agreement Jack and Meredith sped off and Will and Elizabeth started packing their most treasured possessions as well as some articles of clothing.

About a half hour later Jack showed up and ushered them out of the house.

"Jack, is everything set? Is the boat ready to go?" Will questioned.

"Aye, it's all ready."

Reaching the docks Jack ushered the young couple into the waiting row boat, threw their bags into the boat, took the oars and hurriedly rowed to the Pearl.

The boat rowed up to the Pearl and a rope ladder was thrown down.

"Up you go Liz."

Nodding, Elizabeth scurried up the rope ladder. Handing Will his bag Jack instructed Will to do the same. Finally, Jack climbed up the ladder, took the wheel, and steered the ship away from Port Royal.

Elizabeth stood at the edge of the Pearl, looking at Port Royal as it grew smaller and smaller.

"Good-bye father," Elizabeth, tears in her eyes, whispered as she turned around and headed below deck to hers and Will's cabin.

Upon entering the cabin Elizabeth saw Will scurrying around, trying to sort things out.

"Will." Elizabeth asked, "what are you doing?"

"Oh, Elizabeth there you are. Jack asked for my help above deck, and I didn't know where you were and I didn't want to leave you with all the work and…"

Elizabeth silenced him with a long, passionate kiss.

"Go help Jack, Will. I'll take care of everything down here."

Nodding okay, Will stole one more kiss from his wife before running above deck to help Jack.

Looking around the cabin, Elizabeth noticed that Will had put away all of their clothes, leaving her to only their personal items. However, at the moment Elizabeth wasn't in the mood to unpack, it had been a long day and all she wanted to do was curl up in the bed and fall asleep. So, kicking off her shoes, Elizabeth crawled under the covers and succumbed to the world of sleep.

For several days things were going smoothly for Elizabeth, Will, and Meredith. Will did his share of the work with the crew while Elizabeth rested as she was getting quite big, and Meredith bonded with her daughter.

On the fifth day at sea, however, everything changed.

Elizabeth walked over to Will, who was talking with Jack. Sliding into his arms, she leaned back into him.

"How are you feeling this morning darling?" Will asked affectionately.

"Terrific." Elizabeth answered simply.

Suddenly Jack stiffened.

"Jack, are you alright?" Will asked.

"I'm alright boy. But I've got some bad news for ye. We be coming across another pirate ship."

Within minutes Jack had the entire crew prepared and Will had Elizabeth and Meredith below deck, so as not to be harmed. And within another few minutes the other ship had caught up to them and a battle ensued.

Elizabeth sat below deck, unhappily. How dare Will lock her in a room when they could use her help above deck, fighting. She knew what to do, only a year ago she had been fighting with the very same crew, only a year ago she was a captive on the very ship she was on now.

Meredith, noticing something had changed in her daughter since they had been locked in the room.

"Something wrong sweetheart?"

"Will has no right keeping us down here. He knows I know how to fight, it was only a year ago I was fighting with them against Barbarossa's crew."

Meredith looked confused, "What are you talking about Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth looked equally confused, "Didn't Jack tell you how we met him?"

"Yes, he said you saved him from being hung in Port Royal and in turn he saved you from a pirate ship. He never really elaborated on the entire situation."

"Well, I guess you deserve to know what happened a year ago." Elizabeth started, "You see, it all started on the crossing from England. We were in the middle of the ocean and we saw a burning ship. The crew from our ship went to see if they could find any survivors, but only I found a survivor. He was left in my care for the rest of the voyage. His name was William, William Turner."

Meredith looked at her daughter, "So, that's how you met Will?"

Nodding, Elizabeth continued her story, "We became best friends and soon after arriving in Port Royal I fell in love with him, but I knew that I shouldn't be in love with him. After all I was the governor's daughter and he was simply a blacksmith's apprentice. Nevertheless, I loved him, and it was only until about a year ago that I learned that he loved me as well all those years.

"Anyhow, about a year ago, during Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony the commodore asked me to step aside with him. So, out of politeness I went with him. He walked me over to one of the walls of the fort and proposed to me. I didn't know what to say, I mean any woman would have loved to marry the commodore, but I knew I would never be able to love him, at least not the same way I loved Will.

"Well, that morning the maids had tied my corset too tightly, and as he asked me to marry him, I wasn't able to breathe and I fell off the wall of the fort into the waters below, barley missing the rocks. As I hit the water, the pirate medallion I had taken off of Will when I found him must have sent out some sort of signal or something.

"While I was sinking Jack was being held by two officers of Port Royal, but he saw me fall and he dove into the water to save me. And that's how it all started."

Elizabeth continued to explain the story of Barbarossa and the dead crew, the "ghost story" she had lived through about a year ago. Finishing, Elizabeth looked her mother in the eye.

Meredith looked shocked, she had heard stories of Barbarossa and the curse while she was searching for her daughter, but she had never once believed the stories, and she had never once even guessed her daughter was the beautiful young woman in the story.

"That was you in those stories that I had heard?" Choked Meredith.

Elizabeth nodded as her mother grabbed her in another hug.

In the past few days Meredith had been filled in on the past few years of her daughter's life, but never had she imagined that her little girl was held captive on a ship with a crew who couldn't die, marooned on an island, almost forced to marry a man she didn't love.

Suddenly the ship lurched and Elizabeth heard the lock on the door click. Quickly, Elizabeth walked over to the door and found it open. Waving her mother to follow her Elizabeth walked above deck, just in time to see the other pirate ship sail away with several captives, but she saw one captive, Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth as she ran towards the other ship, only to be held back by Jack, her mother, and Gibbs. "No, let go, they have Will! WILL!"

The other ship sailed away, and the three people let Elizabeth go as she began sobbing. Jack went to inspect the damage done to the ship. He knew they would be delayed a good amount of time getting the ship repaired, Gibbs went with him.

Meredith took her daughter in her arms as Elizabeth sobbed for the love of her life, for Will.

All of a sudden, however, instead of sobs coming from Elizabeth, Elizabeth started screaming in pain.

Jack, Ana Maria, and Gibbs ran over.

"Elizabeth," Meredith asked, "Elizabeth, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"My baby," Elizabeth cried, "something is happening to my baby!"

The four of them sat there, surrounding Elizabeth for a moment, the shock wearing in until Ana Maria saw something wet on the floor.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, nothing is wrong with your baby, you're just in labor. Jack, take her to your cabin, we're going to have to deliver this baby!"


	3. It's A

Sorry this is such a short chapter… I'd just like to thank all those who have reviewed thus far; it's the reviews that make a writer want to write.

FanFicFanatick  
2005-10-12  
ch 1, signed

LOVE IT! I demand more! Please update soon! Read my PotC story! Hope you like it! I LOVE YOURS!

Princess of Pirates  
2005-10-14  
ch 2, signed

aw you should update soon!

FanFicFanatick  
2005-11-06  
ch 2, signed

YOU CAN'T STOP THERE! NO! U MUST UPDATE ! I LUV THIS STORY IT'S ON MY FAVE LIST! UPDATE RIGHT NOW! (lol, think i had 2 much sugar) Betsy

Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

_**Chapter 5- It's A …**_

"No, Jack no I can't be in labor, my baby isn't due for another month!" Elizabeth screamed at Jack.

"It's Captain luv, Captain."

"I don't care Jack! My child is not supposed to be born for another month, my husband has just been abducted and you're worried about you're name!"

"Jack, just carry her into your room!" Ana shouted.

Doing as he was told, Jack picked Elizabeth up and placed her on his bed in the captain's quarters.

As soon as she was placed on the bed another contraction hit Elizabeth and sent her into hysterics once again.

Meredith began smoothing her daughter's hair with one hand and with her other hand she was also holding Elizabeth's hand. "Shh, come on sweetheart, it's going to be all right. Breathe, come on sweetheart breathe with me. Hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo, hee hee hoo…"

The contraction passing, Elizabeth was able to compose herself once again. "Mommy? Mommy, if something happens, save my baby. Promise me."

Still smoothing her daughter's hair Meredith answered her daughter, "Shh, nothing is going to happen. Just because you're giving birth a month early doesn't mean that something is going to happen sweetheart. You and your baby will be fine."

Ana ran into the room and started bellowing out orders. Finally, ready to deliver the baby was Ana, as Jack was instructed out of the room and Meredith took the place next to her daughter.

After an hour of screaming and frustration Ana finally yells, "Oh my god! It's a head, a head. Elizabeth it's a head! You're doing great; just a few more pushes and your baby should be out."

Trying to sit up but failing Elizabeth says, "Really, you can see my baby's head?"

"Yes, yes I can!" Cried Ana, "And let me be the first to say your baby has one beautiful head!"

For the first time in over an hour, Elizabeth smiles and cries tears of joy instead of tears of sorrow.

"Oh, it's more than a head now. Oh, just one more push Elizabeth, on push. But it's got to be a big push. On three. One, two… three, PUSH!"

Pushing as hard as she could, Elizabeth is rewarded by the cries of a baby, her baby, filling the room.

"Oh Elizabeth, congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl."

After having wrapped the infant in a blanket Ana handed the newest member of the crew to the proud mother.

Taking her daughter in her arms Elizabeth was torn between two emotions, pride and sorrow. She finally had the baby she had always wanted, and yet Will should be here, to share this moment with her, not being held hostage on some pirate ship.

"Oh Elizabeth, she's so beautiful. I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Cried the proud grandmother. "What shall you name her?"

Thinking for a moment Elizabeth had her answer, "Julia, Julia Olivia Turner."


	4. Familiar Faces

Hey, I know it's been a while since I've updated and I know this part is really kinda short but I had the time to write a little something today and so I did. Just to let everyone know, however, I am not going to give up writing this story until I finish it so, although it may seem like I gave up on it because I don't update as frequently as I wish I did, I will finish this story and who knows if all turns out well maybe a sequal? Who knows, well her is the next, unfortunatly, short chapter. And thanks for all the reviews guys.

****

**_Chapter 6- Familiar Faces_**

It had been nine months since Will was abducted, and nine months since Julia had been born, and nine months since they left Port Royal. Nine months, and a lot had happened in those nine months. Anna-Maria and Jack were now expecting their first child and Julia grew into a gurgling, bubbly nine-month old without a care in the world, and also without a father. In nine months a lot can change.

Elizabeth stood next to Jack, Julia in her arms, talking to him, asking him if he had any news of the pirate ship that took Will.

"Jack, have you heard anything about the…" Elizabeth began but was cut off by Will.

"No lass I 'aven't. But we be stopping in Tortuga in abou' a week, I'll ask again while there."

Nodding her head in thanks Elizabeth walked off, holding tightly to the only piece of Will she had left, her daughter.

Walking into her room Elizabeth placed Julia on the bed and proceeded to tidy up.

"Mama."

Elizabeth looked up wondering if she heard correctly.

"Mama. Mama! MAMA!"

She had heard correctly, Julia had just said mama for the first time. Turning to her daughter Elizabeth spoke.

"Yeah baby, mama. Can you say it again? Say mama!"

Laughing, Julia complied, "Mama, mama!"

Crying tears of Joy Elizabeth picked her daughter up and hugged her fiercely. It was moments like this when Elizabeth missed Will the most, moments when his daughter showed signs of growing up, and it was times like this when, to feel close to Will, Elizabeth would pick her daughter up and just hold her.

_13 years later--_

BOOM BOOM BOOM

The cannons where firing from every direction, The Black Pearl was under attack. Meredith Swann ran up from below deck and bumped right into her granddaughter just as the cannon fire began.

"Julia, where's your mother?" Meredith cried out.

"Fighting with Jack and Ana-Maria and everyone! She sent me and Heather (Jack and Ana-Maria's daughter) below deck." Julia pouted as she pointed to Heather.

"Good idea, you two lock yourselves in one of your rooms and don't come out until either I or one of the crew members goes and gets you, understand?" Meredith asked while eyeing her granddaughter. Although Meredith loved her granddaughter to death, she was always getting herself into trouble from the time she was two and she got herself trapped in one of the kitchen cupboards. "Do you understand?" Meredith repeated herself.

"Yes grandma, we understand." Julia answered, although she didn't seem happy.

"Good, now go." Meredith ordered the two of them.

Once inside Julia's room that she shared with her mother Julia turned to Heather and said, "Stay here and do as my grandmother said and only open the door if one of the crew members identifies themselves."

Heather merely nodded. Although she was only a year younger than Julia and although she was the daughter of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow Heather was much mellower than Julia, in fact she was just a mellow person and Julia always felt as if she had to protect Heather because of it.

"Alright, I'm going." And with that Julia left the room. Upon arriving up on deck Julia was shocked to see that the fighting had ceased and no one was injured, and in the center of it all Julia saw her mother hugging a strange man, sobbing as the man also cried.

Julia felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her grandmother.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room?" Meredith asked.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But what's going on, who is that, that mama is hugging?"

Meredith gave Julia a little nudge forward, "Go and ask her yourself."

Obeying her grandmother Julia walked up to her mother and the strange man.

"Mama?" Julia asked cautiously.

Turning to her daughter Elizabeth, although still crying managed to say, "Oh baby, come here. This is someone you have to meet. This is your father sweetheart. He's been looking for us for thirteen years."

Julia, although in shock, allowed herself to be embraced by her mother and the strange man who was her father. Looking into the man's eyes Julia said one word, "Dad?"


	5. 5 Years Later

_**Chapter 7- 5 years later**_

"_Yes Julia, I'm your father." Will replied slowly._

_Julia still stood there, unsure of what to do. All this time she had thought that her father was dead, and now here he was, standing two feet in front of her. Instead of following her head, for once in her thirteen years of life Julia Turner followed her heart, and she threw herself at the man she never knew._

_Will opened his arms as his daughter threw herself at them. He held his daughter for what seemed like forever, but in actuality was only a few moments. _

_After pulling back from his daughter Will turned back to Elizabeth and pulled her into a family embrace; their first family embrace, ever._

Julia awoke from her slumber, a smile on her face. Sometimes, even though it had been five years since her family was reunited, Julia didn't believe that it had happened. It just seemed so unreal at times. But it was real, her father, after escaping from the pirate ship, had spent thirteen years looking for his family; and he found them.

Julia got up from her bed and walked above deck, but not before bumping into her crying mother.

"Mom, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Julia questioned her mother.

"Oh Julia, grandma just died a few moments ago." Wailed Elizabeth.

Julia looked at her mother like she had grown another head, clearly in shock.

"No she didn't. Don't joke like that mom."

"Julia, I'm not joking," Elizabeth cried to her daughter, "She caught a fever last night and passed away a few moments ago."

Julie ran past her mother into her grandmother's cabin, and sure enough her grandmother lay on her bed, completely still.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway behind her daughter.

"Mommy," Julia whispered, "Mommy, make her wake up."

Elizabeth grabbed Julia from behind, catching her before she fell to the ground and slid to the ground with her. And that was how they sat for over an hour, with Elizabeth holding her sobbing daughter on the floor.

Elizabeth knew that Julia was hurting a lot, for her grandmother had been like a second mother to Julia.

Will frantically ran into the cabin, "Elizabeth, Julia, we're under attack go, hide!" Will screamed before running out of the cabin again.

Elizabeth looked at her daughter after Will left the cabin, Julia had cried herself to sleep. However, Elizabeth managed to get her eighteen-year old daughter up off the floor and Elizabeth was able to hide both herself and Julia in the closet of her deceased mother's cabin.

For fifteen minutes Elizabeth hid in the cabin with her daughter, hearing the swords clashing on the deck above them.

And then suddenly the closet door swung open and there stood the most sinister looking pirate she'd ever seen. Pushing Julia behind her, Elizabeth stood protectively in front of her sleeping daughter.

"Move aside poppet, we've come for ye girl."

"Never." Elizabeth stood firmly.

"Ye've left me no choice Poppet."

The pirate brought the barrel of his gun down across Elizabeth's head and watched as her body sunk to the ground, unconscious.

Smiling the pirate took Julia and left the cabin.


End file.
